leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Malzahar/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Wait to cast until there are nearby enemies for the to attack, and you have built up stacks with your . * Use and to renew the duration of on enemies. * Avoiding damage in lane maximizes the uptime on , increasing Malzahar's safety dramatically. * During early gameplay, use to farm and kill minions. This allows to restore mana, helping you to sustain in lane and also spread to the next minion. ** deal higher damage to lane minions affected with . This allows you to get the last hits more frequently. ;Playing Against * When Malzahar hits an ability on enemies affected by , the are refreshed. * Avoid minion waves that have been affected by . You never know when they may die and pass the onto you. * Malzahar is especially dangerous while he has on the map. Tricks ;Ability Usage * **Abuse the CC immunity and damage reduction while it lasts. Killing your lane enemy helps to refresh the passive if you're not good at avoiding damage. * **Silences foes and makes them unable to cast abilities. Also deals a nice amount of burst damage during late game. * **Casting your burst combo in the order > > gives you three Voidlings and a DoT effect to work with. or is helpful here to force the enemy into taking the full brunt of the ability damage. * **Good for farming. Restores mana per unit kill so it may be used to clear minion waves in combination with other abilities. **Allows Malzahar to partially control his by redirecting their focus. * **Use it when you're enemy is getting away to force them to take all the damage you're pouring out on them using your sustained damage combos. That way, they are unable to run away without the use of a . ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * ;Countering * Malzahar's ultimate is the perfect skill to melt down enemy champions. The best way to counter this move is to remove the CC: ** (and therefore ) are the best direct counters to suppression. ** can prevent Malzahar players from summoning their ultimate on you. While this does not guarantee that you have activated when Malzahar ults you, it can still provide magic resistance. It is thus a better option for APs than QSS late game. ** Bear in mind that using QSS only removes the suppression and not the damage part. You still need to run away from Malzahar if you want to avoid the damage, although this allows you to displace him or trade with him. ** Never take against Malzahar, as this summoner spell doesn't remove suppression, despite removing most other CCs. ** , to a lesser extent, works well as a means to prevent Malzahar from ulting an enemy. ** Spellshields such as and can block , but this is, at best, a shaky way to deal with his ultimate. This is because Nether Grasp is instantaneous, making it very difficult to properly time the spellshields to block it. ** If is , Nether Grasp will be instantly removed the moment that Kled becomes . This can situtionally prevent Kled from dying, but shouldn't be relied upon, as Kled becomes vulnerable when dismounted. In addition, Kled is at his most powerful state when he is mounted, and he doesn't want to be supressed at all. ** can an ally that is being affected by Nether Grasp, removing the suppression and denying the damage. ** If Malzahar's passive isn't up, your allies should try to displace Malzahar so that the suppression effect ends, and the damage tether ends too. * helps a lot against Malzahar if you are playing a tank. Most of Malzahar's damage comes from DoTs, which this item works well against. * Malzahar is surprisingly weak during the early game, as he burns a lot of mana trying to waveclear or to trade with the enemy laner. Also, has a fairly long cooldown early. Thus, the first few levels can make all the difference against Malzahar. If possible, try to pop his passive, then all-in him, or call for jungler help. ** Keep in mind that Malzahar has many tools to solve those problems. For example, if Malzahar has , he can just push as much as possible, recall, buy a , go back to the lane, then continue pushing. After purchasing this item, Malzahar no longer has mana issues. Also, Malzahar can avoid interacting with you by staying away, while using his voidlings and his to waveclear. * Another solution is to pick a champion that can keep up with Malzahar's waveclear. There aren't many champions capable of doing this, but the few that do can be useful choices, even if they can't directly trade with Malzahar. Examples: , , , , and . after level 6 can also do this, and she can deny Malzahar's voidlings too, thanks to her , but keep in mind that it can be interrupted by . * You can also just pick a champion that outranges Malzahar. Examples include and , and the aforementioned and . They can at least attempt to poke Malzahar and make sure that his passive will never be up. * If Malzahar doesn't have ready to use, he is fairly vulnerable to assassination attempts. Keep in mind however, that other than , most assassins have a hard time actually deactivating Void Shift. Also, with (and by extension, ), Malzahar can deny assassination attempts from the enemy. de:Malzahar/Strategie ru:Malzahar/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Malzahar